Once, long ago
by Aoi24
Summary: Challenge!fic. 5 drabbles inspired by Mythology. Marco, Zoro, Makino, Usopp and Mihawk. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I own nothing, I earn nothing, Oda is the man.

Fantastic Five Prompt

5 drabbles for whatever pairing/character you like inspired by mythology/comic books/fairy tales.

(seriously the sacred and profane needs to stop egging everyone on. Hahaha)

I realised once I was finished that these make so much more sense when you actually know the legends.

I sort of went for a slight 'reincarnation' theme here.

* * *

Character: Marco

Prompt: Phoenix.

When he slept, he dreamt of wide open skies and oceans that reflected glorious civilisations of long ago, the sand of the street that felt pleasantly hot beneath his feet and the heavy braid that would beat against the back of his robes, tickling his ankles.

His companion would smile at him as they returned to a temple where the priests ran out to welcome them back from their journeys.

He dreamt of fire erupting from entwined fingers, smiles and dancing eyes urging him onward as he soared through the air, savouring life, love and freedom.

He imagines the end of freedom and the death of innocence where he first learnt that fire was not life giving but destructive and cruel.

His companion, achieving what they always believed impossible for them, was betrayed and slain for greedy purposes, dying upon the temple steps fire fluttering out and flowing into him.

Marco awakes and feels the burden of far too many years.

* * *

Character: Zoro

Prompt: Cuchulainn

Zoro can't remember when he first laid hands upon a sword only knowing that it was the right and natural way of things that he should possess one.

He also can't remember when it was decided that he should become the greatest only that it was right and natural that he should become so to the point that at times he imagined his blood was screaming out for a worthy opponent.

He would wield a sword and he would be the most fearsome man alive, this was never anything less than fact to him.

His was a sword to protect.

He didn't know when this had happened but it was a point of honour that he fulfilled this role; he didn't care if this led to him being relegated to the role of a dog.

He would protect the crew for Luffy not because they needed it but because it was his duty, his oath, his honour.

* * *

Character: Makino

Prompt: Penelope.

Makino never denied the strength of her feelings for that man but she was never a foolish girl ignorant of the realities of the world and for all of his good humour neither was he, they knew he had paths to sail, battles to fight and the entire world to see.

It was often whispered that she was faithfully waiting for him to return to her and marry her like she deserved but no one bothered to ask her whether it was the truth or not.

Makino shook her head, rolled up her sleeves and got to work not waiting for a desperate and fervent promise but living her life.

She would stay on her island, living the life she chose the same way her boys had chosen the sea and if he returned to her once more she would smile and welcome him into her home.

* * *

Character: Usopp

Prompt: Battle of Thermopylae

He always made himself the hero in his stories because the hero was courageous, strong, triumphant and eternally praised.

At least, that was the lie he told himself.

Usopp knew, deep in his soul, that survival was low on the list of qualities necessary to qualify as a hero.

The way the world was now served as proof that Kings could die and still change the face of the world.

For this reason, he feared instead for Luffy knowing that his best friend was not one who fought for gold and riches but for more important matters.

Luffy would fight to his last breath and die without regrets and while Usopp understood and respected this it terrified him in a familiar way.

'Please god,' he begged 'Let this king live to see the results of his battles. Don't kill him too…'

* * *

Character: Mihawk

Prompt: Fergus and Calabolg

The first time he raised Kokutou Yoru he was struck with a strange sense of familiarity but dismissed it as baseless romanticism and proceeded to plan out additional training.

He decimated the first pirate crew he served on after the Captain shot the first mate. The betrayal of enemies was one thing, but those that possessed the capacity to betray their allies simply gnawed away at him.

He earned his Shichibukai title after exterminating a group of powerful pirates that decided to attack him from behind while he was having dinner and inadvertently succeeding in striking upon another of his pet peeves.

Shanks was the sort of man who would confront his opponent directly and invite them for drinks afterwards which, while admittedly odd, was also the way Shanks truly did live his life managing to impress the swordsman who despised any kind of social artifice.

When Roronoa Zoro gritted his teeth and spread his arms in defiance citing a strike to the back as the ultimate dishonour he smiled.

Wispy memories flitted through his mind of battles, warriors, deaths of those he gave his word to deliver safely, his own retaliation and a death through trickery, betrayal and the ill-use of the vulnerable.

He felt a flicker of something that he had not felt in years and wondered if this boy could offer him the warriors' death he thought he'd be denied.

* * *

I am not getting into extensive explanations here. I'd only end up writing a bloody thesis so let's not.

Phoenix: It's amazing how many cultures this creature appears in. I went for more of a Mediterranean feel for this though. : )

Cuchulainn: A famous Irish hero who was exceptionally skilled and powerful. He was the greatest warrior of his age and once he died, the kingdom he protected was overrun. He gained his name after killing the guard dog of the weapon smith Culainn and swore to protect his home in place of the dog until a suitable replacement could be found. When he grew up he became the 'hound' that protected his kingdom. (Let's not get into an extensive ream of Irish mythology here.)

I just think Zoro fills the role of the guardian well (especially after Thriller Bark.)

Actually the whole thing makes much more sense if you know the mythology. :D

Penelope: often recognised as a traditional symbol of fidelity for which I though Rouge would fit well but modern feminist readings of the text place Penelope as an independent, intelligent woman in her own right seeking to preserve her own freedom and autonomy rather than remarry an undesirable suitor. :D Makino is a capable woman, running her own business so… :D

Battle of Thermopylae: Yes, I know this is technically ancient history but all myths have roots in fact and the story has been mythologized to a great extent.

Fergus and Calabolg: Not going into detail but essentially he was a great, powerful and desirable (aren't they always?) man who happened to have a really nice sword (big, two handed blade) with which he sliced off the tops of three hills. His king displayed a lack of honour and tarnished his honour while he was at it so he defected in disgust. (yet moar Irish Mythology.) He was murdered by another king tricking a blind man into hurling a spear which struck him in the back. (while he was taking a bath.)

I had fun with this so I'll probably come back and do a proper series once I finish with what I'm doing right now. XD


End file.
